User blog:Scarly/Revenge: Cody Pepper: Chapter 1: The Anti-Barbie
Once upon a time, in New England, there lived a beautiful girl. Her beauty enchanted all she met, her dazzling charisma charmed them..... Who the heck am I kidding? If you're looking for a story about some airhead with no personality, and magically wins the heart of the handsome prince with one smile, then I'm sure Cinderella or some other sappy princess story is more your thing. This story begins with a sweet girl in Bullworth, New England. She got expelled at 15, from the nearby boarding school. She cut off her hair, ripped/cut up most of her wardrobe into less "posh" outfits, and hang out with other drop outs. She ain't so sweet anymore. I walked through New Coventry, I rolled my eyes at tag on a nearby building. The Greasers were so small time, almost a joke. They 'rebel' and act like they are so cool, but really, during school you don't see hide nor greasy hair of 'em. All of them hanging around the autoshop, acting like it's the fifties. Well, it ain't. The only one I can stand, is my BFF Anita Robin. She's more of a biker chick, and her head is stuck in the present, not the past. I walked towards the bridge, there stood the sign: "Blue Skies Industrial Park." No school kids dare step foot here, well if they knew what was good for them. Boy stepped out of his hiding place, behind the sign. He was about 6ft tall, give or take, muscly - and not the wussy jock type either, actual muscles. He had a tattoo on his bicep. His hair was a ginger buzzcut. "We don't like school kids around here," he said at me, his eyes like slits. He had a gravelly voice. "Well, it's a good job I ain't a school kid, then ain't it?" I retorted, staring back at him. My own eyes like slits. The two of us burst out laughing, and did our secret handshake. I ain't telling ya what it is, 'cause I'm damn sure you ain't one of us. "Finally snuck away, hey CD?" he commented, as we started to walk into Blue Skies. "Like hell, frickin' walked out without saying anything," I replied, finishing with a scoff. I suppose I should clue you in. My name ain't CD. It's Cody Pepper, only CP sounds stupid, so they call me CD 'cause it's kinda like Cody. The guy walking with me, is Clint. He's been in and out of Happy Volts more times than the rest of us, seems like as soon as he comes out, he does something and gets thrown back in. Heck, I even got thrown in there. That's how I met Clint. You see, a year ago, I got expelled from Bullworth Academy. Going there was a waste of time anyway. Stuck up teachers, and the kids ain't much better. One night, I got fed up of how I looked, so I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut off most of my hair. I died it red, my mum thought the red dye on the towels was blood, and shipped me off to Happy Volts, claiming I was mad. First person I met was Clint, he was in there because he'd stolen a cop car and tried to crash it into the cop station. Most of the cops had scared of him, so rather than lock him up in prison, they send him to Happy Volts and dope him up on meds, then let him back out after a few weeks. The whole legal system's a joke. Clint and I were getting released on the same day, so he introduced me to his friends. The Townies. I'd heard of them when I was at Bullworth, most of the kids were shit scared of the Townies. It took a while, but they accepted me. Well, they have to. I'm dating their leader, Edgar. He's never been to Bullworth, and hates them all with a passion. Right, enough explaining, I ain't giving you my life story. So, here we were, Clint and I, walking into Blue Skies Industrial Park. What where we talking about? What are you, some kind of frickin' nosey loser? Fine, I'll tell you, whiny moron. "We got to do somethin'. Those pampered school kids livin' the cushy life," Clint said, out loud. He always voiced his thoughts, sometimes it was annoying. Though, I have to admit, it was cool when he beat himself over the head with a baseball bat, and didn't feel a thing. "I bet Ed has a idea," I replied, not paying much attention to him now. I had seen Zoe walking into our hideout, the abandoned chem lab. I don't hate her, she's just a total thunder stealer. When I got expelled, it was all people were talking about. Four months later, she got expelled to. Now, all the guys make a huge fuss of her, and hit on her. I might as well be a frickin' nun for all they care. The only one that gives a crap about me is Ed. His name is Edgar, only I call him Ed. He's been known in the past to beat up anyone that calls him Ed. Guess he has a soft spot for me, well he frickin' better! If I ever caught him cheating, I'd chop off a certain body part, and make him eat it. But, I've never had to worry about that, Ed doesn't even look at other girls. I kinda love him, but wouldn't ever tell him that. I ain't the prissy type, that would do something as dumb, as tell a guy I love him. Well, unless he said it to me first, then I might put him out of his misery and say it back. I saw Ed stood outside our hide out, the gates were wide open. We don't usually barricade the gate shut, until we're all inside. Judging by the fact that both Jerry and Otto are in Happy Volts, it'll be a while before we do that. "Alright?" Ed enquired, as he threw his cigarette on the floor - I hated that habit. But, no point bitchin' about it. "Better," I replied. Short and sweet. He put his arm around me, and walked through the gates with me and Clint. Omar was lurking around, he is soo Ed's bitch. He can say whatever he wants, and call himself the "second in command" but he's Ed's bitch. I know it, he knows it, everyone knows it. He followed us, like he was Ed's shadow or something. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts